


【RASEO】Blue rose

by yunnnn020



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunnnn020/pseuds/yunnnn020
Summary: ⠀⠀⠀*ABO*玫瑰味A&無氣味O*隊內戀愛允許的平行世界、偽現實、私設多⠀⠀⠀
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Lee Seoho
Kudos: 5





	【RASEO】Blue rose

**Author's Note:**

> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> *ABO  
> *玫瑰味A&無氣味O  
> *隊內戀愛允許的平行世界、偽現實、私設多
> 
> ⠀  
> ⠀  
> ⠀

⠀  
⠀  
⠀  
在李抒澔第一次迎來發情期之前，金英助都認為他們最終不可能在一起，即便在出道前的身體檢查時就知道對方早在幾年前分化成omega了也一樣。與香噴噴的玫瑰味道不同，那人雖然不是beta，但的確沒有任何味道，就像金英助對李抒澔的第一印象一樣，有點令人恐懼，但又覺得這種特殊中的特殊體質好像並不差。  
⠀  
⠀  
他們是在出道後確定關係的——即便在公司職員，甚至弟弟們眼中，他都像是單方面的在付出，其實只是對方表達愛意的方式比較不同罷了，金英助是如此在心裡反擊的。  
⠀  
⠀  
李抒澔的第一次發情並不是自己發現的，早就習慣了這種找不到原因的特殊體質之後，他也漸漸的把自己身為omega的事情拋諸腦後，像個beta似的生活，畢竟他對其他alpha的感知也一樣不是很敏銳。他只是單純覺得自己身體不適，在沒有練習的日子一反常態待在床上乖乖躺著，事實是他身體軟得連坐起身都有些吃力，一直到beta弟弟吃飯時喚不到人，打電話給最大的哥哥之後才發現。  
⠀  
⠀  
嗅到玫瑰香氣了，李抒澔在心裡說著，睜眼時對方已經打開房門後又迅速上鎖了。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助踏進李抒澔所在的房間之後覺得自己被一團團透明的氣體包圍著，大概是對方的氣味了吧，他想，如此躁動不安的感覺並不是第一次，但是這樣被緊緊捉住的感覺他從來沒有體驗過，那是一種被自己的omega需要著的滿足感？是即使他們生理上沒有標記也能感受的情感。  
⠀  
⠀  
他每前進一步都能感覺到更強烈的慾望，李抒澔的氣味以他為中心向外擴張著，連一向耐心極佳的alpha也有些受不了這樣的誘惑。金英助將緊緊蓋著的被子拉開一角，迅雷不及掩耳的速度將兩人再一次被棉被覆蓋住。  
⠀  
⠀  
「抒澔啊，你現在進入發情期了知道嗎？」alpha哥哥的話像是醍醐灌頂似的，李抒澔這才明白連日的胸悶不適感是因為這個，他差一點都要忘了自己還是個omega了。原本不舒服的身體在金英助上床後得到緩解，是致命的玫瑰，就算知道接下來會疼痛甚至受傷，也義無反顧的想要得到。所以他難得主動的動了動身體往那人的方向靠近，想要汲取更多。  
⠀  
⠀  
金英助知道這是對方身為omega的本能，詢問再三才敢繼續下一步，同時得到了一個有點粗魯的拳頭。  
⠀  
⠀  
得到同意之後的人這才輕手輕腳的解開對方的睡衣，健身的痕跡清晰可見，但是這在被誘導發情的alpha眼中變得情色，他伸出舌頭，貓一般的舔舐，得到了omega不小心從口中漏出的低吟，然後撐起身體往脖頸靠近，以此讓互相能漸漸完整。金英助在李抒澔的脖頸位置嗅到了專屬於對方的味道，具體是什麼他也形容不出來，但在犬齒輕輕滑過對方腺體之際，那個味道也染上了淡淡的、屬於自己的玫瑰色。  
⠀  
⠀  
他能夠感受到自己的香氣漸漸的包裹著對方，甚至那人連皮膚都透著淡淡的粉，熱得不得了，進入身體的一刻金英助才能理解同時痛苦又快樂的感覺，那是他作為alpha第一次體會到的「極樂」，李抒澔紅著耳朵撇過頭，不一會就被身上的男人扳回正面，半強迫的與對方溫柔又深情的眼神對視，然後那人對他說：「我愛你。」  
⠀  
⠀  
腺體被咬破的同時與對方交換了體液，成結的痛楚讓他不想再在意究竟外面有沒有其他人的叫出聲，然後又被金英助滿滿的氣味環繞著，就像是在疼痛中綻放的玫瑰，只有對方的香氣才能使他得以呼吸。


End file.
